A dancers' love story
by Fuuruma
Summary: Una historia alterna de Eriol y Tomoyo dedicado a Danachan, una gran autora


A DANCERS' LOVE STORY  
  
La chica patinaba como si de eso dependiera su vida, cada uno de sus movimientos eran perfectos, aunque algo fríos y distantes, su largo cabello negro, ahora trenzado se movía según los movimientos del cuerpo.  
  
Un joven de cabellos negros la miraba desde lo alto de las gradas cuando una chica se sentó a su lado.  
  
- ¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó mientras veía a la chica patinando.  
  
- Mejorando – respondió el chico sin retirar su mirada.  
  
- Sigo pensando en que deberíamos cancelar su participación en el torneo – manifestó la chica.  
  
- Eso es lo peor que podrías hacer – afirmó el joven.  
  
- No logro entender por qué lo aseguras tan firmemente – renegó la joven, el chico volteó a verla por primera vez desde iniciada la conversación.  
  
- Porque ese torneo es lo que la está sacando de la depresión – en sus ojos se notaba la seguridad que siempre iba con él, la chica sólo asintió mientras suspiraba, el joven volvió su mirada a la pista de hielo donde la chica de cabello negro seguía con su rutina  
  
Una vez terminada la rutina, la joven dejó la pista y fue a vestidores a cambiarse, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a los dos jóvenes que hace unos instantes hablaban de ella.  
  
- Eriol, Sakura, ¿qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó educadamente la chica mientras los saludaba.  
  
- Venimos a saludarte – sonrío Sakura, pero Eriol no dijo nada.  
  
- Pero si nos veríamos está tarde, ¿no es así? – los dos chicos asintieron.  
  
- Pero yo quise venir a recogerte y Eriol caballerosamente se ofreció a traerme hasta aquí – mintió Sakura, pues sabía que a Tomoyo no le agradaría saber que estuvieron viéndola mientras entrenaba.  
  
- Tan caballeroso como siempre – le sonrió Tomoyo – Pero no creo que a Shaoran le haya agradado mucho la idea – ante la mención del nombre de su prometido, el rostro de Sakura cambió rápidamente a un color rojizo, provocando la risa de sus dos acompañantes – Ahora me cambio y nos vamos – dijo Tomoyo mientras entraba a los vestidores nuevamente.  
  
Toda la tarde la pasaron los cuatro jóvenes juntos y al finalizar terminaron cenando en casa de Sakura.  
  
- ¿Cómo va el baile? – preguntó amablemente el Sr. Kinomoto después de retirar los platos del postre.  
  
- Muy bien Sr. Kinomoto – respondió Eriol educadamente.  
  
- Así es – continuó Tomoyo – Estaremos listos para el torneo en algunos días.  
  
- Eso me da mucho gusto – agregó Fujitaka – He visto que le han puesto muchas ganas al entrenamiento – ante esto Tomoyo bajo la mirada y se levantó.  
  
- Disculpen, ya es tarde y no quisiera preocupar a mi mamá, así que me retiro, con permiso – dijo Tomoyo para marcharse.  
  
- Espera Tomoyo – Eriol se levantó también – Yo te llevo... con su permiso, yo también me retiro – y así los dos jóvenes se retiraron, Sakura sólo suspiró levemente mientras Shaoran le apretaba la mano.  
  
- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó un poco preocupado el Sr. Kinomoto.  
  
- Para nada papá – lo tranquilizó Sakura – Es sólo que está algo cansada – razón que, para alegría de la pareja, lo tranquilizó.  
  
- Me imagino, deben estar entrenando muy duro – dijo Fujitaka antes de subir a su cuarto, dando privacidad a la pareja, ya que el hermano de Sakura, que siempre los molestaba, estaba profundamente dormido desde la tarde.  
  
En la reja de la mansión Daidouji se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo.  
  
- Desde mañana volveremos a entrenar – informó Tomoyo – Ya nos hemos retrasado mucho por mi culpa.  
  
- No es tu culpa y lo sabes – repuso Eriol a lo que ella sólo bajó su mirada – ¿A las 7 de la mañana está bien? – preguntó Eriol.  
  
- Está perfecto... buenas noches Eriol – Tomoyo entró corriendo a su casa.  
  
- Buenas noches... mi dulce flor – respondió Eriol antes de dar media vuelta y subir a su vehículo.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, el torneo se aproximaba y habían dejado de entrenar casi dos semanas por su culpa, pese a lo que le decían los chicos, realmente había sido su culpa, pese a todo debió seguir entrenando, pero no importa, suspiró, desde mañana entrenaremos el doble para recuperar lo perdido... de pronto un rostro volvió a su mente y tuvo que controlarse para no llorar, "... Alan..." fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.  
  
- . - . - . - FLASHBACK HACE DOS SEMANAS - . - . - . -  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo estaban entrenando arduamente, cada movimiento lo hacían con sumo cuidado y con delicadeza, lamentablemente en un movimiento Tomoyo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo y llevándose a Eriol de solapa, quien terminó cayendo sobre ella, al verse en esta situación los dos se sonrojaron para terminar riéndose, pero antes de que Eriol pudiera levantarse, alguien entró en la sala.  
  
- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! – el tono de voz de la persona que, había resultado ser un hombre, se notaba enfurecido además de indignado.  
  
- ¡Alan...! – exclamaron los dos chicos mientras se ponían de pie como por resorte.  
  
- Ahora que te lo explique te morirás de la risa – comentó Tomoyo mientras se aceraba a él.  
  
- Lo dudo mucho – respondió mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Eriol.  
  
- ¡Es que fue muy gracioso! – continuó Tomoyo – Verás, estábamos en uno de los paso más enredados cuando yo perdí el equilibrio y al caer jalé a Eriol conmigo.  
  
- No creerás que me voy a tragar eso, ¿o sí? – preguntó indignado.  
  
- Pero si eso fue lo que pasó – sostuvo Tomoyo.  
  
- ¡Vamos Tomoyo, no me vengas con eso! – reclamó Alan – Que ya comienza a cansarme.  
  
¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó un tanto alarmada Tomoyo, mientras Eriol se iba a los vestidores del salón, sabiendo que estaba de más.  
  
- ¿Cómo qué a qué me refiero?, ¡vamos Tomoyo que no soy ningún tonto! – esto último lo dijo aún más irritado.  
  
- Es que no entiendo, pero primero tranquilízate, que mientras estés enojado no lograremos nada.  
  
- No, no me tranquilizo, ¿y sabes por qué? – La chica negó con la cabeza – Porque ya me estoy empezando a cansar de esto, el que pases más tiempo bailando que conmigo sí lo entiendo, porque así a sido desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, pero el trato que llevan tú y tú 'pareja' ya no lo tolero.  
  
- Pero Eriol y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más – explicó la joven.  
  
- ¡Y yo me chupo el dedo! – dijo él irritado.  
  
- ¡Alan! – exclamó sorprendida Tomoyo.  
  
- Nada de Alan, yo creo que lo mejor es que aquí termine todo Tomoyo, y no creas que es sólo por esto, ya van muchos detalles, y yo ya me cansé, así que... ¡adiós Tomoyo! – terminó de soltar Alan.  
  
- Pero... pero... – las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar.  
  
- No hay pero que valga está vez Tomoyo – dijo saliendo sin darle la cara, que también tenía alguna que otra lágrima – Ésta vez es un adiós definitivo – y antes que Tomoyo reaccionara Alan ya había desaparecido, dejando a una confundida y deprimida Tomoyo.  
  
- Pero... ¿por qué?... si yo... si yo te amo... – y dejándose caer en medio del salón lloró como nunca antes había llorado. Eriol, quien había escuchado todo sólo la miraba, sin poder hacer nada, porque sabía que si se acercaba Tomoyo sólo lo rechazaría....  
  
- . - . - . - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - . - . - . -  
  
Tomoyo cayó pesadamente al suelo.  
  
- ¡Estás muy tensa! – la regañó Eriol, a lo que ella se levantó y siguió con el paso, pero volvió a caer, ésta era la décima vez, Eriol molesto apagó el radio – Así no se puede entrenar y lo sabes – dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara, pero Tomoyo se levantó sola.  
  
- Sigamos – replicó.  
  
- No – fue la respuesta seca de Eriol – Estás muy tensa y sólo te lastimarás con las caídas.  
  
- No importa – respondió soberbia.  
  
- Pues a mi sí me importa – dijo Eriol.  
  
- No debería – comentó ella.  
  
- Tienes razón, no debería, pero si te lastimas no podrás concursar, así que no entrenaremos hasta que te relajes – Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior en señal de frustración, tenía razón, él siempre tenía razón.  
  
- Ahhg, está bien – y se sentó en el piso para comenzar una rutina de respiración, Eriol suspiró y se fue a regresar la cinta, mientras recordaba cuando la conoció hace dos años.  
  
- . - . - . - FLASHBACK - . - . - . -  
  
- Shaoran, sabes que yo siempre he bailado solo – replicó Eriol algo molesto.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé, pero siempre es bueno aprender nuevas técnicas, ¿no crees? – respondió el joven de marrones cabellos ante las protestas de su interlocutor y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido – Vamos, no te pongas así, Tomoyo es una joven muy linda y simpática, te caerá bien.  
  
- ¿Y cómo la convencieron para meterse a esto? – dijo Eriol haciendo que a Shaoran le saliera una pequeña gota.  
  
- Pues... Sakura la retó... –respondió Shaoran.  
  
- Lo que hacen ciertas personas por un reto – pensó Eriol mientras suspiraba y entraba a un gran salón donde se encontraban Sakura y la que debía ser Tomoyo Daidouji. Shaoran y Sakura se besaron e hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes.  
  
- ¿Entonces usted será mi compañero en estos dos años? – preguntó Tomoyo educadamente a lo que Eriol sonrió, era tal y como Shaoran la había descrito.  
  
- Así es, Srta. Daidouji, pero por favor, tutéeme, que me hace sentir viejo – respondió Eriol entre serio y bromista.  
  
- Eso haré si usted hace lo mismo – prometió ella con una sonrisa.  
  
- Que así sea – dijo Eriol, y esto quedó sellado con un apretón de manos.  
  
- . - . - . - FIN FLASHBACK - . - . - . -  
  
¿Quién diría que dos años después él se enamoraría de ella?, pero ella ya tenía a Alan, y él, como hace dos semana se lo dijo a Alan, sólo era un amigo para ella, cómo había querido golpearlo a muerte por haberle roto el corazón a Tomoyo, y lo peor, por algo que no existía...  
  
- ¡ERIOL! – el grito de Tomoyo lo sacó de trance.  
  
- ¿Qué, qué pasa? – preguntó algo asustado.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?, llevo hablándote un buen rato y tú no contestabas – dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada.  
  
- Oh, perdón, estaba recordando el día que nos conocimos – respondió casi automáticamente.  
  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó algo sorprendida.  
  
- Sí, así es, pero dime... – dijo cambiando rápidamente el tema – ¿Ya estás lista? – inquirió a lo que la chica sólo asintió y comenzaron a entrenar de nuevo, y sí, ahora estaba más relajada y todo les salió bien.  
  
Era la noche del torneo, cinco meses habían pasado desde el día que recomenzaron a entrenar nuevamente, los dos jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos, pero el apoyo de los ahora esposos Li les sirvió de mucho, poco antes de que empezaran su rutina, un joven llamó a la puerta preguntando por Tomoyo, los chicos estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron que la chica salía...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Alan?, ¿Por qué vuelves a buscarme? – preguntó un poco fría Tomoyo quien, gracias a los chicos y al Sr. Kinomoto, había superado totalmente su depresión, y casi se había olvidado por completo de él.  
  
- Vine a pedirte una disculpa Tomoyo, ése día realmente no pensé lo que estaba diciendo, y temo que me extralimité, ahora vengo a pedir tu perdón y a ver si podemos volver, empezando de cero – se explicó Alan mientras que la chica lo miraba completamente asombrada, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde sacó su voz.  
  
- No necesitas pedirme perdón, Alan, jamás te culpé, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, me causaste mucho daño y dolor, y aunque ya lo superé, no puedo volver contigo, lo siento – dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Alan se molestara mucho.  
  
- Dices que me perdonas pero que no puedes volver conmigo, entonces no me has perdonado, ¡Ja! ¿Cómo pude creer que la GRAN DAIDOUJI TOMOYO fuera a perdonarme? – esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente – Olvídalo Tomoyo, creo que esta plática es una pérdida de tiempo tanto para ti como para mi, adiós – dijo el que tiempo atrás fuera el novio de la joven.  
  
  
  
En ese momento Tomoyo no supo que hacer, si ponerse a llorar o enojarse, pero en ese instante escuchó que el torneo comenzaba y entró rápidamente al camerino, Eriol notó su cambio de humor, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Los dos bailaron muy bien, pero aunque no cometieron ningún error, Tomoyo estaba muy tensa, y para su mala suerte los jueces lo notaron, bajándoles puntos y quedando en segundo lugar... a Tomoyo no le importó, su cabeza estaba en otras cosas y a Eriol tampoco, pues realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella, una vez terminado todo Eriol 'se ofreció' a llevar a Tomoyo a su casa, a quien no dejó hasta que estuvieron en la recámara de ella.  
  
- No era necesario que me escoltaras hasta aquí Eriol, podría haber llegado yo sola – dijo en un tono un poco sarcástico – Sé el camino de memoria.  
  
- Lo sé – respondió – Pero necesitaba hablar contigo – respondió Eriol.  
  
- Te escucho – dijo Tomoyo tirando el abrigo que llevaba sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana.  
  
- Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó hace unas horas, todo iba muy bien, el baile salía perfecto, pero el día del torneo te tensas, y te conozco Tomoyo, no era por nervios, ¿qué paso? – Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos de forma desafiante.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace creer que te contaré lo que pasó? – preguntó algo altiva.  
  
- ¿El hecho de qué de aquí no me voy hasta saberlo? – medio preguntó y medio afirmó su interlocutor.  
  
  
  
La chica sólo suspiro y un denso silencio se posó por varios minutos en la habitación en penumbras.  
  
Al final Tomoyo le contó todo, en realidad necesitaba desahogarse, y por una extraña manera los brazos de Eriol en ese momento eran tan confortables... lo que pasó esa noche fue algo confuso, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que pasó hasta el día siguiente...  
  
Era ya de madrugada cuando Tomoyo despertó, sólo para encontrarse con que había pasado la noche con Eriol, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado, '¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso?', no sabía la respuesta, pero se sentía sucia y como si hubiera usado a Eriol, una enorme vergüenza se apoderó de ella y mientras se vestía buscaba una respuesta, o que habría que hacer mientras le daba una ojeada de vez en cuando a Eriol para ver si no lo despertaba, pero él dormía tranquila y pacíficamente, de pronto una idea descabellada surgió en su mente, y estaba tan desesperada que la tomó como su balsa de salvación. Empacó lo indispensable y sacó dinero de uno de sus cajones, al igual que papel y pluma, pero a la hora en que iba a escribir algo, se arrepintió y dejó la hoja en blanco dispuesta a marcharse, al salir volteó a verlo, pero él seguía en un profundo sueño, cerró la puerta y llamó a un taxi.  
  
*-*-*  
  
El niño entró corriendo a su casa, mientras saludaba a su mamá y escondía en su pantalón una hoja de papel.  
  
- Mamá, mañana tenemos el día libre y un amigo me invitó a su casa, ¿puedo ir? – pidió el niño sin ver a los ojos a su mamá.  
  
- ¿A qué hora regresarás? – preguntó la joven mujer mientras terminaba de colocar la mesa y comenzaba a servir la comida.  
  
- ¿Entre las ocho y las nueve de la noche está bien? – preguntó el chiquillo después de meditarlo un poco.  
  
- A las nueve en punto a más tardar – comenzó la madre del chico.  
  
- Ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después – terminó el chico provocando que su mamá sonriera al salir de la cocina.  
  
- Ya que está eso arreglado, vete a lavar las manos y te sientas a comer – pidió la hermosa mujer de largo y ondulado cabello negro.  
  
- Pero mamá... – comenzaba a replicar el niño en tono chiqueado.  
  
- Nada de 'pero' Joshua, ¡a lavarte las manos! – dijo ella en el típico tono amenazador de las mamás, el chico sólo refunfuño mientras se dirigía al baño.  
  
Al día siguiente, el chico confirmó la dirección del edificio que tenía enfrente con la de su papel, y al ver que eran las mismas se acercó al timbre, su mano tembló al acercarse, pero logró controlarse y timbró. Esperó unos segundos antes de que una voz por el altavoz preguntara quién era y qué buscaba.  
  
- Bue.. buenas tardes... busco, al Sr. Hira... Hiragizawa, mi nombre es Joshua... Yin – respondió el chico nervioso.  
  
- ¿Tiene usted cita? – escuchó que preguntaban a través del intercomunicador.  
  
- Erh... a decir verdad... no – admitió el niño.  
  
- Entonces haga una cita y vuelva – después de esto la joven que hablaba a través de la máquina cortó la comunicación, dejando al niño algo triste.  
  
- Tendré que enseñarle modales a Nakuru – escuchó el chico a sus espaldas, provocando que brincara.  
  
- Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte – le dijo el joven al chico frente a la puerta y el niño volteó para encontrarse a un joven de ojos azules muy similares a los suyos y cabello negro.  
  
- No se preocupe – medio sonrió el niño, pues sabía frente a quien estaba – Usted es el Sr. Hiragizawa, ¿verdad? – quiso saber a lo que el hombre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
- Escuché que me buscabas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó el hombre amablemente.  
  
- Vi... vine a hacerle una entrevista – respondió el chiquillo.  
  
- Ah, está bien, pero pasa, en mi casa estaremos más cómodos – invitó su interlocutor y el chico asintió mientras lo seguía.  
  
Una vez dentro, Joshua observó que tenía muchos cuadros y portarretratos, pero observó una donde aparecían cuatro personas, una de ellas era el Sr. Hiragizawa, el chico sonrió, era la misma fotografía que tenía su mamá en su cuarto. El Sr. Hiragizawa lo guió hasta una enorme habitación donde había una chimenea y unos sillones muy cómodos.  
  
- Siéntate donde quieras – le invitó Eriol – ¿Quieres té? – ofreció mientras el chico se sentaba.  
  
- No gracias, en realidad no bebo té – declinó cortésmente el niño.  
  
- Supongo que de donde vienes no se bebe té como aquí, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó Eriol.  
  
- Para nada, pero, ¿cómo lo supo? – quiso saber sin poder ocultar su asombro.  
  
- Es sencillo saber que eres extranjero, pues aunque tu japonés es perfecto, tienes acento, ¿de dónde eres?... si se puede saber – explicó el mayor de los presentes.  
  
- Soy de Italia, pero el trabajo nos trajo a éste país por un año, y como mi mamá es japonesa, me enseñó el idioma desde niño - dijo el chico mientras sonreía – Pero, ¿podemos comenzar con la entrevista? – preguntó algo impaciente.  
  
- Claro, claro. Nakuru, por favor, tráeme un té y al joven un vaso con agua – pidió el anfitrión a lo que la chica asintió para salir del cuarto – Ahora sí, podemos comenzar.  
  
- Como ya tengo todos sus datos personales, empezaré con las preguntas que me interesan, espero no le moleste – dijo el niño.  
  
- Para nada, tú comienza – dijo Eriol dándole 'luz verde' y el chico sonrió tímidamente mientras ponía todo su material en orden.  
  
- Tengo entendido que usted era bailarín profesional – comenzó el pequeño y Eriol asintió – ¿Por qué se retiró? – preguntó Joshua, esto tomó por sorpresa al entrevistado, quien no pudo evitar que la melancolía lo invadiera.  
  
- Simplemente dejó de interesarme – fue la sencilla respuesta de él y el chico levantó la mirada del cuaderno al notar su tono melancólico, pero Eriol ya se había controlado otra vez.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que más le atrajo del baile? – continuó con la entrevista.  
  
- Muchas cosas, pero creo que las más influyentes fueron mi pasión por la música y el hecho de que mediante el baile puedo transmitirla de una manera muy natural...  
  
- Y luego preguntan por qué mi pasión hacia la música, mis dos padres sienten la misma pasión por ella – pensó el chico mientras escribía la respuesta – Listo, ahora, además de dar clases, ¿qué hace en sus tiempos libres?.  
  
- Tocar el piano y leer – respondió Eriol y Joshua casi se resbala del sillón ante la respuesta.  
  
- Por lo que veo la música es parte esencial en todos los aspectos de su vida – se atrevió a afirmar el 'periodista' y su interlocutor sólo sonrió.  
  
- Exactamente – aceptó Eriol.  
  
- ¡Je!, eso se nota, y dígame... ¿tiene novia? – inquirió el niño.  
  
- No – la respuesta fue inmediata y seca, sorprendiendo a Joshua, pero decidió continuar sin comentar nada.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – continuó el joven Yin con el mismo tema, aún sabiendo que pisaba terreno peligroso.  
  
- Porque no he encontrado a nadie – respondió en voz alta – Que pueda tomar el lugar de ella – terminó la oración en su mente. Joshua suspiró intentando controlar la decepción que le había invadido, pero decidió seguir tentando el terreno.  
  
- Cuando llegué aquí escuche un rumor sobre que usted se enamoró de una bailarina de nombre Daidouji Tomoyo... ¿es eso verdad o mentira? – se aventuró a preguntar y esperó la respuesta, pero pasaron varios minutos y no había ninguna, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia su entrevistado, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello – Perdón, no quise incomodarle con la pregunta – pidió disculpa pero no hubo respuesta, así que también guardó silencio.  
  
- Sí – se escuchó por todo el salón.  
  
- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el niño algo extrañado.  
  
- Sí, es verdad – respondió el hombre.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con ella?, si se puede saber, claro está – preguntó volviendo a sus apuntes.  
  
- No sabría decirte, desapareció hace un poco más de diez años – respondió su interlocutor – Once años y medio para ser exactos – pensaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Y no la buscó? – preguntó el joven un poco esperanzado, aunque su mamá sí que supo cómo esconderse.  
  
- Por todos lados – dijo casi en susurro, su voz se notaba distante y vacía – Pero no pude encontrarla...  
  
- Perdón – terminó el chico – Temo que me metí donde no me llamaban – en ese momento el reloj dio las siete en punto – Ya es tarde y tengo que regresar – dijo Joshua mientras se ponía de pie – Muchas gracias por su atención y espero no haberlo incomodado mucho.  
  
- Para nada, y ¿hacia dónde vas? – preguntó Eriol.  
  
- ¿Eh?, voy para Tokio, mi mamá me pidió que llegara antes de las nueve, y el camino es largo – sonrió el chico mientras se ponía la mochila con todas sus cosas.  
  
- Vamos, te llevo, y no aceptaré una negativa – dijo Eriol y Joshua sólo sonrió agradeciéndole de corazón.  
  
Tiempo después...  
  
- Aquí es – dijo Joshua señalando una pequeña casa de un piso – Pero pase, a mi mamá le encantará conocerlo – dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano.  
  
- ¿Cómo crees?, no es muy propio llegar sin avisar, no creo que a tus padres le agrade – objetó Eriol.  
  
- No se preocupe por eso, a mi mamá le gustan las visitas y mi papá no ha llegado –dijo el joven mientras lo 'jalaba' hasta la puerta, casi tirandolo al entrar – ¡Mamá! – gritó el niño al entrar – ¡Traje visita!.  
  
- ¡Está bien! – se escuchó una voz femenina desde la cocina – ¡Ponlo cómodo que ahora llevo té! – se escuchó de nuevo y el chico hizo una mueca al escuchar té, pero sentó a Eriol en la sala y fue a la cocina, de donde salió al rato con una bandeja y sobre ella traía una tetera y tres tazas para el té.  
  
- Ahora sale mi mamá – explicó Joshua mientras servía la bebida, cuando su mamá salió y vio a Eriol se quedo muda, al igual que Eriol.  
  
- ¿Eriol/Tomoyo? – exclamaron al unísono los presentes mayores y en ese momento Tomoyo se desmayó.  
  
- ¡MAMÁ! – gritó asustado Joshua mientas corría hacia ella – ¡mamá!, vamos, despierta – suplicó el niño mientras la removía suave y fuertemente a la vez, arrepintiéndose de haber traído a Eriol.  
  
- Hay que llevarla a su recámara – dijo Eriol mientras levantaba a Tomoyo – ¿Dónde queda? – preguntó y el chico lo guió. Una vez ahí la recostó en su cama, pero cuando iba a salir, vio como Joshua cerraba con llave el cuarto y se guardaba la llave – Pero... ¿qué haces? – preguntó algo aturdido.  
  
- Usted y mi mamá necesitan platicar, y si no es ahora no lo será nunca – dijo el niño, Eriol iba a replicar pero en ese momento comenzó a despertar Tomoyo, provocando que Eriol se escondiera en las sombras de la recámara.  
  
- ¿Joshua? – preguntó ella al verlo parado en la puerta, el niño se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama a un lado suyo – Dime, ¿ya se fue? – preguntó temerosa.  
  
- Nnn... sí – mintió el chico.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo buscaste?, no tenemos derecho, ni tú ni yo a meternos en su vida actual – dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- Lo sé – respondió algo triste Joshua – Pero quería conocerlo en persona, y no por foto – se defendió y Tomoyo suspiró.  
  
- En eso te entiendo, pero no le dijiste nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tomoyo con temor en su voz, el chico iba responder cuando Eriol tomó parte en la conversación.  
  
- ¿Decirme qué? – quiso saber Eriol y Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hijo mientras se volteaba a ver al hombre.  
  
- Nada – respondió ella y Eriol la miró como diciendo 'no me mientas' a lo que Joshua salió del cuarto y lo dejó cerrado. Definitivamente no iba dejar que ninguno de los dos escapara esta vez...  
  
- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó otra vez Eriol, en su tono de voz se escuchaba reclamo.  
  
- Nada, Eriol, absolutamente nada – dijo la aludida, entonces él, desesperado, la tomó de los hombros y la aprisionó contra la cabecera de la cama.  
  
- Desapareciste sin decir adiós, sin una explicación siquiera, y ahora después de tantos años al fin te encuentro y resulta que me ocultas algo, ¿por qué? – interrogó Eriol.  
  
- Porque no hay necesidad de que lo sepas – trató de evadirlo ella.  
  
- Pero quiero saberlo, y creo que esa es suficiente razón, ¿no crees?... me la debes – respondió y ella sólo suspiró mientras lo veía directo a los ojos, así estuvieron fácil por quince minutos hasta que Tomoyo se decidió a hablar.  
  
- Joshua es tu hijo – reveló la joven madre y ésta oración entró en el cerebro de Eriol y estuvo ahí otros quince minutos antes de que lo carburara.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – inquirió mientras la soltaba de su agarre.  
  
- Simple, no creí que fuera justo – respondió ella y él la miró extrañado.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él y Tomoyo suspiró.  
  
- Verás, la noche en que me fui estaba confundida, creí que sólo te había usado y me sentí sucia – comenzó a explicar mientras un rubor cubrió sus mejillas – Con el dinero que tenía me fui por el mundo y con el tiempo descubrí que no te había usado, que realmente te amaba y me decidí en volver, es más hasta compré el boleto, pero después de mucho pensarlo decidí que no, que lo mejor era como ya estaba todo, además que no creí que me perdonaras el que me haya ido sin darte una razón o decirte un adiós – hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos – Unos días después fui a que un médico me examinara debido a unos malestares que tenía, los resultados salieron con que estaba embarazada, ésa fue la mejor noticia que me había llegado desde que huí, pues tal vez te había perdido a ti, pero llevaba dentro algo que era tuyo, tuyo y mío y eso me dio fuerza para seguir, además de que me acaban de ofrecer un trabajo muy bien pagado en Italia, así que lo tomé y ahí pase once años, hasta hace poco que me pidieron viniera un tiempo a Japón para unos asuntos y aquí nos tienes – finalizó su relato aún sin levantar la vista y Eriol dio un largo suspiro.  
  
- La vida te trató bien – dijo y su voz se escuchaba distante.  
  
- Bueno, así fue hasta que Joshua comenzó a preguntar por ti, al principio no supe que decirle, pero decidí decirle toda la verdad, y para mi sorpresa lo aceptó todo sin reclamos – dijo atreviéndose a subir la mirada – Lamento el que te haya buscado, no creí que fuera a hacerlo, lo siento mucho Eriol.  
  
- Dime – comenzó él como ignorando lo último – ¿Me has olvidado?.  
  
- Nunca podría hacerlo – su respuesta fue tan automática que cuando se dio cuenta se tapó la boca con las manos mientras se ponía toda roja y él sólo suspiró.  
  
- Debiste haberme buscado, y más cuando supiste que estabas embarazada, ¿cómo siquiera pudiste pensar que te rechazaría?... pero quiero que sepas algo – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz – Te amo, éstos años sólo han servido para incrementar mi amor por ti, pues pese a que mi mente decidió olvidarte, mi corazón se negó rotundamente a hacerlo, pero ahora sólo falta saber qué sientes tú – dijo él.  
  
- ... – Tomoyo estaba muda así que decidió tomar la acción por la palabra, y tomándolo de la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella, sólo para poner sus labios sobre los de él, en un beso que sólo fue roto por la falta de aire.  
  
Los dos estaban tan concentrados en ellos que no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y entraba Joshua, que al ver lo que estaban haciendo, puso cara de asco, pero de un brinco se subió a la cama y los abrazó a los dos.  
  
- ¡Qué bien!, ¡mi familia ya está completa! – gritó contento mientras sus papás lo abrazaban de vuelta – Pero... ¿verdad que me darán un hermanito o hermanita?, ¡¿verdad que sí?! – preguntó emocionado mientras que la recién reunida pareja se puso todo colorada sólo para soltar una carcajada.  
  
Fuu  
  
Dedicado a mi querida amiga Dana-chan  
  
Comentario y / o sugerencias  
  
Fuu_5@hotmail.com 


End file.
